New Students
by Superness Personified
Summary: Nobita's school gets some new students. Rated T for language. Shizuka Minamoto may seem very out of character. I do not own anything except my OCs.
1. New students

**Hello Everybody, this is my first fanfiction so it might not be that good. I apologize. In this story, Shizuka Minamoto may seem out of character to you, but it's the way I feel she really is after watching the show. This story is set in neither Japan nor America, it's in a fictional country.**

Nobita ran as fast as he could. He'd done it again. He'd overslept. He ran through the gates. He was late by a few minutes. "Sorry, Mr S! It won't happen again!" he exclaimed. "It's fine, Nobita. Have a seat." Everyone was surprised. Normally, the teacher would have told Nobita to go stand in the hall. As Nobita sat in his seat, the teacher cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make," he said. "We will have a few new students joining us today," he said. "Are they boys or girls?" asked Suneo. "Three are boys and three are girls," replied Mr S. "They'll be here in half an hour." Half an hour later, the new students walked in.

 **I'm pretty sure you all figured out who the new students are. Stay tuned, I might upload another chapter today!**


	2. Introducing themselves

There were three boys and three girls, just as Mr S had said. The first boy had blue hair sticking up in random places, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. He was wearing a black tee shirt with a smiley face on it, a pair of jeans and black flip flops. "Hi, I'm Gil Gordon," he said with a smile. _He's cute_ , thought Shizuka and several other girls. _Seems like a cool guy_ , thought the boys. The second boy had dark skin, brown eyes and indigo hair. He was wearing a gray hoodie, jeans and black Converse. "Hello, I'm Goby Imani," he said. He seems cool too, thought the third boy had orange hair in a similar style to Gil's, Caucasian skin and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue glasses, a plaid shirt with a collar tucked into khaki shorts, and orange sneakers. "I'm Nonny Pirrucello," he said in a quiet voice. _Nerd_ , thought Shizuka. Then were the girls. The first girl had long pink hair that reached her waist, brown eyes, and coffee colored skin. She was wearing a blue tee shirt with a pink musical note on it, a pink skirt, and pink flip flops. _Wish I had hair like that_ , thought Shizuka enviously. "Hello, I'm Molly Gentilella," she said in a friendly voice. The second girl had Caucasian skin, curly blond hair styled in such a way that it was piled on top of her head, and blue eyes. She had orange hoop earrings and her finger and toenails were painted orange. She was wearing a sparkly orange halter top and a yellow miniskirt with orange high heels. "Hey, everybody, I'm Deema Wahler!" she said in a loud, excited voice. _Ugh, she's like, SO super annoying,_ thought Shizuka. The last girl had yellowish skin and brown eyes. She appeared to be Asian. She had purple hair in pigtails with a pink star-shaped clip on the right side. She was wearing a purple tee shirt with a pink heart on it, a fluffy pink skirt, purple leggings and pink Converse. "I'm Oona Shaskan," she said sweetly. _Hey, she's stealing my thunder!_ thought Shizuka. She seems nice, thought everyone else.

 **Sorry if that seemed lame, but I had to have them introduce themselves and show the class' reactions. I hope the next chapter turns out better!**


	3. Tryouts for the concert

After class, Shizuka walked up to Gil. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm dating Molly," he replied, a little uncomfortable about Shizuka. "Okay," she said. She walked away. Shizuka was really jealous of Molly now. The first class they had was music. It was tryouts day for the big school concert! The music teacher went up to the new students, who introduced themselves. "Do you play any instruments?" she asked. "Yeah, we play almost all of them," said Gil proudly. The teacher was happy to hear that. "Okay, kids, I know that some of you play more than one instrument, so you might not be able to choose which one you want to play in the concert. To get around this problem, you can play as many as you want, and I'll pick which one you play in the concert." Everybody seemed happy with this decision. Nobita played the recorder. Given Nobita's playing skills, he obviously wasn't picked for the concert. Gian and Suneo didn't want to be in it. Dekisugi played the recorder too. Shizuka decided to try violin and piano. She picked up the violin. "Cover your ears!" Nobita whispered to the new students. The whole class covered their ears. Shizuka played the first few bars of a song when the teacher ent up to her with a fake smile on her face. "Okay, that's enough, dear," she said, still smiling. "Why don't you try the piano?" "Okay," said Shizuka. Everyone quietly sighed in relief. Shizuka sounded better on the piano than the violin. Gil played the guitar. Deema played the violin (fortunately, much better than Shizuka). Goby played the drums. Nonny played the guitar as well. Oona played the clarinet. Molly played the piano. After the entire class was done auditioning, the teacher stood up and clapped her hands. "Okay, kids, I've picked the players. Hidetoshi Dekisugi and Momoko Yamada will play recorder, Oona Shaskan will play the clarinet, Goby Imani will play the drums, Deema Wahler and Akemi Hoshino will play the violin, Gil Gordon and Nonny Pirrucello will play the guitar, and Shizuka Minamoto and Molly Gentilella will play the piano!" she announced. Shizuka grinned evilly. Now was her chance to "get back at" Molly! "Miss Akiyama," Shizuka said in a sweet voice, "I'm not so sure the concert would sound good with two pianos. Wouldn't one be enough?" Molly realized what Shizuka was up to and frowned. She hadn't done anything to upset the girl. Fortunately, the teacher realized it too. She knew how to handle the situation. "I assume you're right, Shizuka. It's very nice of you to sacrifice your position in the concert so that Molly can play." Shizuka's mouth fell open. Her plan had backfired, big time. She needed to do something else.


	4. A little more detail

The next class was English. "Okay, kids, today we're gonna present ourselves in front of the class. You have to talk about yourself and what you like," said the teacher. Nobita was first. "My name is Nobita Nobi. I am ten years old. My favorite color is yellow and I like eating hamburgers. My hobbies include target shooting and cat's cradle." "Don't forget sleeping, it's the only other thing you're good at!" yelled Gian. Everybody laughed except the new students. Shizuka was also laughing, even though Nobita was supposed to be her friend. Oona stood up. "Guys, cut it out! It's not nice to make fun of people like that! He has feelings just like you, you know!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked ashamed. "Oh," said Gian. "Sorry, Nobita." Shizuka was annoyed, since it made Oona look better than her. This new girl was taking her place! Next was Shizuka. "My name is Shizuka Minamoto. I am ten years old. I hate frogs and I like cooking, music and..." What else do I like? thought Shizuka. "Bathing!" yelled Nobita. Everyone laughed. Shizuka blushed and sat down. She glared at Nobita. "What? I was just trying to help!" he said defensively. Next was Suneo. "My name is Suneo Honekawa and I'm ten years old. I like the color green and playing with remote controlled toys. I'm also rich, much richer than the rest of you!" he boasted, as would be expected from Suneo. Next was Gian. "My name is Takeshi Gouda, but everyone calls me Gian. I have a sister named Jaiko in first grade. I like the color orange and playing sports like soccer and baseball, and I'm a great singer," he said. Everyone knew that the last part wasn't true, but they couldn't point that out to him. _Whoa, we have a lot of the same hobbies!_ thought Gil. _Maybe we could be friends!_ Next was Dekisugi. "My name is Hidetoshi Dekisugi. I am interested in sports, much like Gian, and science, especially astronomy." "What's that?" asked Oona. _Stupid,_ thought Shizuka. "Astronomy is the study of space," replied Nonny. _Nerd_ , thought the hypocritical Shizuka. "That's right, Nonny," said the teacher. Next was Molly. "My name is Molly Gentilella, and I'm ten years old. I like the color blue and music, especially singing. I also love ballet and cowgirls. I like eating turkey sandwiches with milk and tangerines. I have a sister named Mia in first grade." _Ugh, there's another one?_ thought Shizuka. Then was Gil. "My name's Gil Gordon. I'm ten years old. I like playing sports, awesome vehicles, superheroes, and music, especially guitar and singing. I like pizza with apple juice." _He may have a lot of the same interests as Gian, but he's so dreamy,_ thought Shizuka. Then was Goby. "My name is Goby Imani, and I'm ten years old. My favorite color is green. I like writing stories and collecting rocks." _Rocks? Seriously?_ thought Shizuka. Next was Deema. _Ugh,_ thought Shizuka. Other people were kind of exciting to see the wacky girl on stage. "My name is Deema Wahler, and I'm ten years old! I like acting and dancing! My favorite color is red, and I like mac and cheese! I'm also pretty good at cooking!" yelled Deema. Deema sat down. Shizuka put on an annoyed expression. "Like, could you not be so loud?" She asked rudely. Deema had noticed the music class incident and didn't like Shizuka that much, so she retorted with "Why? You still hungover from last night?" Shizuka didn't say anything. Now it was Oona's turn. "My name is Oona Shaskan. I'm ten years old. I like the color pink, veggie burgers, yogurt and animals. When I have spare time, I volunteer at animal shelters. I also like gardening." Shizuka was shocked. Animal shelters? Great, now everyone would think Oona was nicer than she was... which was the truth. Everyone saw Shizuka as nice (except Molly and Deema), but in reality she was just a selfish, manipulative bitch. Then was Nonny. "My name is Nonny Pirrucello. I'm ten years old. I'm interested in science and math. My favorite color is orange." _LAME!_ thought Shizuka. The rest of the class gave quick introductions of themselves as Shizuka started to plot against the new girls for ridiculous reasons: Molly for dating Gil, Deema for being "annoying", and Oona for "taking her place.


	5. Shizuka's idea

**Sorry if the last few chapters seemed a bit lame. I kind of have writer's block...**

Shizuka was still plotting revenge when it hit her. Of course! How could she have forgotten something so important?

 **Flashback to two days ago**

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Shizuka, happy birthday to you!" sang Doraemon, Nobita, Suneo, Gian, Dekisugi, Akira and Hana. Akira and Hana were Shizuka's friends who were just like her - seemingly nice, but not really. They always hung out together, and were very popular. "Open your gifts!" said Suneo. The first gift was from Gian. It was a tape. "My latest song," he grinned. "Thank you, Gian," murmured Shizuka. "I'll listen to it later." The next gift was from Suneo. It was an expensive ring. "Wow!" said Shizuka. Next was an encyclopedia set from Ace, then a make up kit from Akira, and a nail art kit from Hana. Then came the best of them all, Nobita and Doraemon's gift. It was... a fourth dimensional pocket like Doraemon's! "It'll make life easier for you," said Nobita. "Yeah, unlike Nobita, you'll probably use them sensibly," joked Doraemon, earning a glare from Nobita._

 **End of flashback**

 _That's it,_ thought Shizuka. I can use my new gadgets against those girls.

 **The chapter may seem short, but don't worry. I'll probably update later today**.


	6. Shizuka's plan (cont)

Next was Akira's presentation. "My name is Akira Hoshino. I'm ten years old. I'm, like, richer than Suneo! I like the color purple and ballet. I hate bugs because they're, like, super disgusting! I have a sister named Nezumi in first grade," she finished. Last of all was Hana's presentation. "My name is Hana Yamada, and I'm ten years old. I like the colors pink and purple, and I love fashion designing!" Hana's presentation was a little short, because she had no idea what to say. As if on cue, the bell rang. After class, the new kids were speaking to others. Nobita walked up to Oona. "Hey, Oona, could you do me a favor?" He asked. "Sure, what is it?" "Well, I'd volunteered at the local animal shelter, but my cousin's wedding was scheduled for the same day. Can you please fill in for me? I thought of asking Shizuka, but I think you've had more experience with this kind of thing," he said. Shizuka, who'd been eavesdropping on them, got angry. Oona was taking her place, like she'd feared. Gian was talking to Gil. "So, what sports do you play?" "Anything! You name it, soccer, tennis, football, baseball..." "Cool! Maybe we'll show you around after school." "Sorry, I have to unpack. Maybe tomorrow?" "Okay," said Gian. Nonny and Dekisugi were discussing how to solve a particularly hard math problem. Goby was telling some stories he'd made up to a bunch of kids. Deema was talking to a few girls about hair styling techniques. Shizuka and her gang were talking. "That Molly girl likes ballet? She's a disgrace to the dance!" "Deema thinks she knows about fashion!" said Hana in a mocking tone of voice. "Oona's hairstyle sucks! It's weird and spiky in the wrong places and the star looks weird," said Shizuka. "Hey, guys, remember what I got for my birthday? We can use the gadgets against those girls!" She smiled evilly. "And also, note down their weaknesses and quirks. We can use those later on."

 **DUN DUN DUN! So Shizuka's planning something! Oh, be careful, Molly, Deema and especially Oona!**


	7. PE class

The next class was PE. The class was playing ball, boys vs girls. All the girls were playing pretty well, except one... "Oona! Catch the ball!" yelled Molly. Oona jumped and tried to catch the ball, but failed. The boys won, 3-2. Afterwards, the girls went to the locker room to change out of their gym uniforms. "It's okay, Oona," said Molly, comfortingly. "You'll do better next time." "Thanks, Molly," said Oona gratefully. Oona left the room first. Shizuka came out next with her posse. "I hope you're happy, fat-ass," hissed Shizuka. "How much did the boys pay you to lose? I mean, nobody could've played that badly without an incentive," spat Akira. "What does 'incentive' mean?" asked Oona. "Go look it up in the dictionary, airhead," said Hana. The three girls walked away, noses in the air. "That wasn't very nice," said Oona quietly.

 **Okay, so I made Shizuka look like one of those annoying popular girls at school. Stay tuned, if you can handle how lame the story is. Sorry everyone, it's my first fanfiction.**


	8. Tripped

After PE, the class had lunch. They sat in the cafeteria. A first grader ran up to Molly. She had pink hair like Molly's, but shorter. She was wearing a dark blue top and jeans. "Molly, I forgot to bring lunch money!" she said. "Here you go, Mia," said Molly. She gave her some money. **(In case you didn't watch the Bubble Guppies episode "Bubble Baby!", Mia is Molly's sister.)** Molly was bringing her tray to her table where her and the other new kids (Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny) were sitting. "Hey guys, watch this," chuckled Shizuka. She stuck out her leg. As you would expect, Molly tripped over it, and five seconds later, Molly Gentilella was lying on the floor with spaghetti, tomato sauce, and chocolate ice cream all over her clothes and hair. Shizuka pulled her leg back so nobody would notice. Molly's friends and a bunch of other kids ran up to her, including Mia, Jaiko, Dekisugi and Nobita. (Shizuka has crushes on Nobita, Dekisugi AND Gil, she can't choose.) Shizuka was jealous of all the attention Molly was receiving. "Are you okay, Molly?" asked Nobita. "Y-yeah, I'm fine,"replied Molly. "What happened?" asked Oona. "I don't know, I think I tripped over something, but there's nothing there," replied Molly, sounding puzzled. "Relax, Molly, we've all tripped over nothing at least once," said Deema. "Do you need extra clothes? I have some in my locker," volunteered Akemi, a girl from their class. "Thank you," said Molly. Molly came back a few minutes later with a sky blue top and skirt. Since Molly's lunch had been spilled, she had to buy another one, but... "Oh, no! I don't have any money left!" "That's okay, Molly," said Gil. "You can share my lunch!" "Thanks, Gilly," she said. Shizuka's plan backfired as she had to watch Molly and Gil eat from the same tray.


	9. Invitations

**Okay, I've noticed the chapters seem a bit short, sorry...**  
 **Oh, yeah, if you were wondering whether Akira Hoshino is related to Akemi Hoshino, she isn't. They just share a last name.**

After lunch, the students went back to class. Hisae Sato, a rich girl from their class, was handing out invitations to the class. "I'm having a beach party on Saturday because it's my birthday," she explained. Everyone was super excited. "I can't believe how awesome this is!" yelled Deema. Shizuka was getting annoyed by Deema's loud voice. "Hey, maybe we can use the beach party to get back at those girls," thought Hana. "But how?" The boys were talking excitedly to each other about the party, since they all liked swimming, with the exception of Nobita, who was sleeping with his head on his desk. The rest of the girls started randomly talking about the party and Shizuka's gang forgot about plotting against the new girls for a while. "Will there be dancing at the party?" Deema asked. "Of course!" replied Hisae. "EEEEK!" yelled Molly and Deema, grabbing each other. Shizuka, Akira and Hana looked at them as if they were something the cat dragged in. "So immature," she whispered into Hana's ear, still looking at the duo. Molly and Deema noticed them, but didn't say anything.


	10. Where do they live?

After a few uneventful classes, the day finally ended and the class got to go home. "Where do you suppose they live?" asked Akira. "Who?" asked Hana. "Them, stupid! The new girls!" yelled Shizuka. "We can follow them home," said Hana, attempting to atone for her earlier display of stupidity. "Okay. Akira, you follow Molly. Hana, you follow Deema. I'll follow Oona," said Shizuka, who, in case you hadn't realized, was their leader. The girls followed Molly, Mia (who was walking with Molly), Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona down a path. "I'm surprised," said Hana. "They must live close to each other." They continued down the path, which was the same one to Shizuka's and Akemi's houses. (Akemi lived across the street from the building next to Shizuka's, a newly constructed apartment building with six floors. Each floor was a separate apartment.) The guppies continued walking until they reached the apartment building. They all turned and went inside. "Wait... THEY'RE the ones who live there?!" screamed Shizuka, shocked. Shizuka, Akira and Hana went to Shizuka's house. Once in her room, they took out the four dimensional pocket. "So, what do we do now?" asked Hana. "Let's spy on them," said Akira. Shizuka took out a device intended for spying.


	11. Oona and Deema's After School Plans

First they decided to check on Oona, whose apartment was on the second floor. Oona walked into her apartment and put her backpack on the couch. She saw a note on the refrigerator. "Dear Oona, I hope you had a good first day at your new school. If I have time later, I'll call you. Love, Mom," read the note. Just then the phone rang. Oona smiled and ran to pick it up. "Hello, Shaskan residence?" she said. "Hello, Oona. It's me. I'm really sorry, but a patient had to have emergency surgery, so I won't be coming home until very late at night. I wish I could talk, but they need me now. Bye, sweetie," said Oona's mom. "Bye," said Oona dejectedly. Oona went to her room, which was painted light pink. It had a canopy bed which was full of stuffed animals. She turned on the TV in her room and flopped down onto the bed. Shizuka, Hana and Akira were bored, so they decided to check out what Deema was doing. Deema was unpacking boxes of stuff with her mom when the doorbell rang. Deema's mom opened the door. "Why, hello, Gil," she said. "It was nice of you to come by to help us unpack." "No problem, Aunt Sarah," he said with a smile. "Gil's cousins with DEEMA WAHLER?!" Shizuka yelled with shock. Deema seemed to be unpacking stuff, so they decided to check on Molly.


	12. Molly and Mia's After School Plans

Molly and Mia were entering their apartment, the one on the seventh floor. "Hello, girls," smiled a middle aged woman with pink hair in a bun who looked like Molly and Mia, but older. The girls guessed that she was their mother. "Hi, Mom!" greeted Molly and Mia in unison. Molly and Mia went inside and sat down on the couch. "How was your day? And Molly, why are you wearing those clothes?" she asked. Molly explained the cafeteria incident. "It was nice of that girl to lend you her clothes, Molly. From now on, maybe you should take spares, though," she advised. "Give me those clothes, so I can wash them and you can return them to her." "Okay," said Molly, who left to change clothes. "Mia, how was your day?" asked Mrs Gentilella. "It was pretty good. I even made a new friend! Her name is Jaiko Gouda. The only bad thing that happened was this annoying girl named Nezumi Hoshino, who kept btagging about her expensive clothes and perfume." "You didn't get into another fight, did you, Mia?" her mother asked, concerned. "No, I didn't," responded Mia cheerfully. "Oh, good," said her mother, relieved. "You have the chance to make a fresh start at your new school, Mia. You probably won't change schools for a long time, so please..." "Okay, Mom. But it really wasn't my fault! Linda West said my hair was ugly!" said Mia, referring to the most recent of a series of fights she had gotten into. Molly re-entered the room wearing dark blue pajamas with white stars on them and a pair of light blue bedroom slippers. "Isn't it a bit early to be wearing your pajamas?" asked Mia. "Well, we're not going outside anywhere today," said Molly. Shizuka turned off the device. "You know, teachers always believe that siblings behave similarly. The next time Mia gets in a fight, it can ruin Molly's reputation!" said Shizuka excitedly. "I have an idea," said Akira.

Nezumi Hoshino was sitting in her room reading a fashion magazine when Akira poked her head in through the door. "Nezumi, would you like to try on my new Marc Jacobs perfume?" she asked. "Yes!" said Nezumi eagerly. "I'll let you use it if you can do me a little favor..."


End file.
